A Star Needs Love To Shine
by valdezn
Summary: Yuuki is japan famous singer who is known to make any one fall for her just with one look. What happends when she joins the Night class and a certain Class president falls in love with her. (Slight Yuuki and Zero) RukaxAkatkuki, YorixAido, ZeroxSeiren, TakumaxShindo
1. Hello I'm Yuuki Shouto

**valdezn: New story f*ck yeah**

**Maka: Who cares.**

**valdez: Your not suppose to be here go back to your story this is a Vampire Knight fanfic not a Soul Eater!**

**Maka: whatever. *leaves***

**valdezn: Okay time for the show to begin, Yuuki.**

**Yuuki: Sure thing, valdezn does not own Vampire Knight.**

**valdezn: I like you better than Maka.**

**Maka: I heard that!**

**~Normal Pov**

"Guys, guys, guys" Takuma said excitedly to Shiki, Aido, and Akatsuki,

"What is it" Aido said with a yawn.

"Yuuki Shouto is joining the Night class"

"Yuuki Shouto isn't she that famous singer from japan" Said Shiki.

"You know her" Takuma asked shocked.

"I saw her modeling one day on my agency but I never really got to talk to her"

"Wait did you say Shouto as the Pureblood family" Aido said

"Yup, Juuri Shouto and Isaya Shouto daughter" Takuma said.

"Why is she joining the Night class isn't she busy with her job" Akatsuki said.

"I don't know I guess she's taking a break out of singing" Takuma shrugged. That's when Kaname came downstairs.

"Good Evening everyone" Kaname said

"Good Evening Kaname-sama" They all said in unison

"Kaname-sama have you heard of Yuuki Shouto coming" Takuma said

"Yes I've heard from the chairman, she is supposed to come tomorrow I believe" Kaname said with a slight interest.

"I want you all to be in your best behavior am I understood" Kaname said

"Yes Kaname-sama" They all said

"Well I must do some paper work right now so I will see you all in class" The Night class president walked away. When Takuma was sure he was gone he spoke.

"I wonder if he knows" Takuma had his serious face on.

"Knows what" Aido looked at him confusingly

"Do any of you know of the Kiryuu's clan" He said

"Isn't that the famous vampire hunter who got killed by the madly blooming Pureblood seven years ago" Akatsuki answered.

"Yes but the thing you don't know is that there was one surviving son of the Kiryuus who's was friend with the Shoto family" At this everyone eyes widened and looked at Takuma with a 'What are you talking about' expression.

"And also the son has been taken in by the Shoto family and will be attending the Night class as Yuuki's bodyguard"

There was a moment of complete silence before everyone said "What!?" except Shiki who was busy eating a pocky.

"Are you telling me a filthy vampire hunter is going to be attending the Night class" Aido gritted his teeth and trying so hard not to break something or someone.

"Well Yuuki-sama said she would not be attending unless he did too and how could we miss the opportunity of having another Pureblood join the Night class think of much people would want to come to Cross Academy" Takuma said.

"So you haven't told Lord Kaname about the hunter" Aido voice raised.

"Umm no, I was thinking that he will find out tomorrow" Takuma fidgeted around with his finger.

"Lord Kaname will have your head Takuma" Aido pointed out

Takuma's whole face paled and he gulped. 'I didn't think that through' He though. The vampires were unaware that a certain Pureblood was listening to the whole conversation upstairs.

**~Kaname Pov**

'So Takuma has been keeping secrets from me huh, well I'll punish him later for the mean time I have to talk to the chairman about that hunter that's coming'. The vampire king thought as he walked to the chairman's office. When I got there I opened the door to see the hyperactive chairman doing paper work.

"Good Evening chairman" I said

"Oh hello Kaname-kun what brings you here" He stopped what he was doing and started to pay attention to me.

"I wanted to discuss about the hunter whose coming tomorrow" I said straightforward.

The chairman sighed and pulled his glasses up. "I knew I couldn't keep secrets from you, you must already know that he's from the Kiryuu family and that he was taken in by the Shouto" I nodded.

"Well the reason I'm letting him stay in the Night class is because he is a vampire himself, how you may ask?, it happened when the Kiryuu family was attacked by that Pureblood. Well that same Pureblood that bit Zero the son of the Kiryuu's, he was able to survive because the Shouto family came to save him sadly he was the only survive-"

"So your letting a level E attend this school, do you know how much people you're putting at risk chairma-!" I was cut off.

"calm down you didn't let me finish Kaname before the Pureblood died in the hands of the Shouto family they took some blood from her and made Zero drink it for he won't turn into a level E so you don't have to worry, and beside he's only here to be a bodyguard for my sweet and adorable Yuuki."

This made me raise a brow. "You know Yuuki Shouto" I asked.

"Of course I do I'm friend's with the Shouto family, she looks and has the same personality as her mother. But also has some things that remind me of her father, but she's nice and caring once you get to know her. But the thing that you have to watch out is that she is a rebel but even so I can't wait to see my cute niece tomorrow" The chairman cheerfully said as he got up from his seat and started to dance around. I took my cue to leave and rest or tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I waited in front of the school gates for Yuuki and that hunter, they were suppose to come 25 mins ago. I was getting ready to leave that's when I saw a black limo pulled up in front of the gates. The chauffeur got off and opened the back door. The person stepped out was one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Her long straight auburn hair looks to be dancing to the wind, her brown and reddish eyes looks to be glowing from the sun's rays and the smile she was wearing could easily make someone melt who were lower class from her. She was wearing skinny torn jeans, with a black and red blouse and she was wearing converse shoes. She also had a guitar bass strapped to her back. She walked to my direction and I could tell she knew I was nervous. That's when I notice the other side of the car was opening and a silver-haired teenage boy stepped out. He was wearing a large brown trench coat that covered him till his knees, you could clearly see a long chain under it. 'I'm guessing that's the ex-human and that might be his weapon' I thought to myself.

Then I saw how he made his way to stand beside Yuuki and gave me a look that said 'Stay the away from her vampire'.

"~MY SWEET YUUKI!" A sing-song voice said behind me. I turned around to see the chairman running toward us with his arms spread wide. The hunter and the young Pureblood sidestepped him and the chairman fell on the floor. He quickly got up and attacked Yuuki with a bear hug.

"OH MY CUTE LITTLE NIECE IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU" He hugged her tighter causing her lungs to lose air supply. That's when the hunter pealed him off of her and she started to regain her skin color.

"Oi are you trying to kill her!" The hunter said

"What, I haven't seen my niece for so long" The chairman asked innocently.

"It's okay Onee-san he didn't mean it" Yuuki said. That's when it struck me, did she just say Onee-san to that hunter, did she even have a clue that both of them were different ranks.

"Yeah what Yuuki said... oh I get it now my nephew is just jealous because I didn't hug him, come give your Uncle a hug" The chairman spreaded his arms.

That seemed to angered the Hunter and he pulled his gun from his coat and pointed it to the chairman "I am no nephew of yours understand" He threaten.

The chairman quickly hid behind Yuuki. "Yuuki could you calm your brother"

Yuuki gave a long sigh and gave a stern look at the hunter. "Zero lower your weapon" She ordered. At the words of her voice he obeyed.

She then turned to me. "Sorry about that, I'm Yuuki Shouto nice to meet you" She pulled her hand up giving me a warm smile. I took it and shook it "I'm Kaname Kuran it's an honor to meet you"

**valdezn: So how was it, Please Review for the next chapter and sorry about the mistakes. Bye**


	2. Fight then Forgive

**valdezn: Thank you all who Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited.**

**Yuuki: Yes Thank you all because of you guys I get to spend some alone time with Kaname.**

**valdezn: Nooo! Kaname my love**

**Yuuki: Zero get her out of here.**

**Zero: *Knocks out valdezn and drags her away***

**Kaname: valdezn does not own Vampire knight**

**~Kaname Pov**

"And this is where you are sleeping" I said to Yuuki as I open the door to her room. I was giving Yuuki and that Hunter a tour around the old dorms the Night class use to stay.

Yuuki entered the room and instantly her eyes started to lit up like a christmas tree. I look around the room and found what she was staring at. There was a huge and I mean huge stack of chocolates and letters piled up on one side of the room. She ran towards the stack and picked up a random letter then turned to me.

"I didn't know you were a huge fan of mine" She gave a teasing smile while showing the letter.

"It wasn't me it must have been the humans" I quickly said

It seem she enjoyed my reaction "I was only kidding so chill out, I could tell all of these are from humans except this one" Yuuki said as she picked up a letter and a box of chocolates.

"This is from someone called Takuma Ichijo" She said.

'Oh how Takuma is going to get it when I see him' He thought as I fisted my hand.

"I wonder how they even got up here isn't this like the fourth floor" Yuuki said.

"I'm guessing they came in here when they were cleaning this room" I said

Yuuki walked towards the window and looked through it. "Nope they might have climbed here using that big tree" She pointed to the tree outside. I looked at her and she didn't look like she was surprised at that.

"Well I'm tired so if you guys don't mind I'm going to take a nap" She said as she handed Zero her guitar and plopped down on the queen size bed.

"Before you go to sleep can I talk to you** alone**" I said and made my last word clear to the Hunter.

"Okay, Zero please leave and I better not catch you spying or else you want what happened last time to be repeated again" Yuuki said as the hunter left. Leaving me and Yuuki alone **(A/N: Noooo!)**

"So what is it the great vampire king wishes to speak to me about" She said as she dug through some random gifts.

"I wanted to first apologize about you staying in the old dorms, we did not know about your arrival so we did not have time to prepare everything"

"Oh that don't worry about it anyways it's not like i'm going to be alone or anything, i'm going to have my Onee-san with me" Yuuki said.

The word 'alone' and 'Onee-san' did not sit good in my stomach. I looked at her as she was reading a letter from the stack.

"There was also something else I wanted to talk to you about" I asked

"What is it" She looks at me curiously

"You do know that hunter is not your brother right" I search her face for any kind of emotion, when I didn't find any I simply just stared at her.

That's when she placed her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes then turned away, her whole body shaking in the progress. That's when I started to panic. 'Oh no I didn't mean to make her cry'.

I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Yuuki I was only kidding I know he's your real brother" I lied

She turned to me and that's when I notice she was not crying but laughing.

"Of course I *laughs* know Zero isn't my *laughs* brother what you think am stupid" Yuuki's face quickly turn into a frown when I didn't answer.

"Of course I don't think your stupid I just wanted to know if you knew that's all" I said

"The reason why I call him Onee-san is because I've known him since I was little and also he always like to treats me like a his sister since his brother and parents died, for your damn information Kuran" She said like what I said was an offence.

"Look I didn't mean offend you or-"

"Kuran i'm really tired from my trip so can you please leave before you call me something else" She said while trying to keep her cool.

I thought it would be better if I left before she could get even more angry at me. Before I even had time to walk away, Yuuki grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door and used her powers to open it. She used her strength and threw me out like a rag doll, I landed face first onto the carpet floor. I heard the door slammed shut, moments later it opened and a fuming Yuuki appeared.

"Also next time you call a girl stupid you better know how to disappear" She yelled and slammed the door again.

I got up and dusted myself off and looked at the door for a moment. 'Looks like making a good impression failed miserably'

I stepped out of the old dorms and to my surprise the hunter was leaning in a tree waiting for me while glaring at me.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off" He said

"Were you spying on us" I said.

"No, I could feel Imouto- I mean Yuuki's aura leaking out and I could also hear her yelling all the way down here" He said looking at the windows of the old dorms.

"I told her that if she knows your not her real brother, but she took it the wrong way and thought I was calling her stupid. Then she kicked me out of her room and I think deserve it, I should apologize to her but I know she won't listen" I said with a long sigh that was uncommon to a Pureblood.

The Hunter chuckled. "Wow are you trying to die early or what"

"I said she thought that I said she was stupid but I didn't mean it, I guess it sounded like I was calling her stupid"

"Good luck trying to explain that shit to her without dying, and also do you know where I can make some hot chocolate milk" I raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

Why do want chocolate milk in the middle of the day" I said trying so hard not to laugh **(A/N: Zero+choclate milk= laughter)**

"It not for me, you know nevermind you wont understand I'll just go tell that old man" The Hunter walked away

'I guess I should go back to the dorms and get some sleep before class tonight' I left but not before glancing at the old dorms window to where Yuuki's bedroom was located. I could have sworn I saw someone staring back before they disappeared.

**~ Yuuki's Pov**

'I can't believe that jerk called me stupid, and here I was thinking he was cute and all' I mentally screamed

I looked out the window to make sure he left and what I instead found out that Jerk and Onee-san were talking to each other. I turned my super hearing on and started to listen in to their conversation. I saw Zero looking up at my direction, well I shouldn't be surprised he knows me so well that he can sense me from miles away.

"I told her that if she knows your not her real brother, but she took it the wrong way and thought I was calling her stupid. Then she kicked me out of her room and I think deserve it, I should apologize to her but I know she won't listen" That last part made me feel guilty.

'Maybe I was to tough on him and maybe I should be the one apologizing not him'

When Kaname left I made my way to the door to try a chase after him but stopped short when I got telepathic message. 'Yuuki am going to get your milk okay so you better not leave your room or else am not tucking you in today' Zero voice echo through my mind.

'You know what I'll just go apologized to him in class I wouldn't want to miss on my sleeping' I thought to myself as I retreated to my bed and lied down on it until Onee-san came.

**~That Night (Kaname POV)**

I walked in the classroom, as expected everyone got up and bowed at me and greeted me. When I sat down I hear the door open and a familiar scent entered the room.

"Hey everyone" A very hyper voice said

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice some of the male student's jaw dropped when they saw who it was. Yuuki Shoto in all her glory was standing by the door with that hunter, both wearing their Night class uniform.

Everyone got up and bowed to the Pureblood princess. "Good evening Yuuki-sama" They all said.

She ignored them and looked at my direction. When we both made eye contact, I expected anger in her eyes but instead all I found is trace of sadness in her eyes but she kept it hidden from everyone else. She turn around to leave but before that she gave me 'We need to talk' look then left but not before she told the hunter to stay.

I got out of my seat and followed her and giving a warning glare to everyone before I left.

When I passed the hunter I could hear him say in a low voice that only me and him could hear. "You dare hurt my Imouto I will kill you" He said in a threatening voice. I just acted as I didn't hear him and left.

When me and Yuuki got outside she turned to me and said something I didn't expect. "I'm so so so sorry please forgive me for my rude behavior this morning" She bowed her head down and kept it like that. I was dumbstruck, why would she be apologizing I thought she would be yelling at me now.

"Why are you apologizing I'm the one to blame for not you" I said

She lifted her head. "No it wasn't you it was me, it's cause I didn't have my chocolate milk in three-days so I was all angry and irritated at everything and now that I had it I realized how much of rude person I was being to you so please forgive me" She blushed. 'So that's where the chocolate milk the hunter wanted was going to. But why not having choclate milk make her angry she should be more worried about taking blood tablets'

"It's alright I forgive you" I looked at her and saw how she sighed in relief.

"So shall we get going" I said

"Um yeah" She walked beside me

When we got to class I saw everyone eying us and some where giving me jealous glares. Some were just glaring at Yuuki as she past by them.

Yuuki followed me to my seat and sat beside me and the hunter sat beside her. He handed Yuuki a sketch book and she began to sketch a picture on it. Minutes later I looked at what she drew. It was a well drawn picture of a Eagle and a Snake fighting each other on what seems to be around a forest. I notice that both of them had a star-shaped mark on them.

"I Miss them" I heard Yuuki say to the hunter.

The hunter looked at the picture then back at Yuuki "Yeah me too"

I was about to tell Yuuki what she meant but a sound of feather flapping interrupted me.

There in the open window sill was an Eagle holding a Snake on one of its claws...

**valdezn: So how was it please Review, if you do I'll give you some of Yuuki's special chocolate milk and some cookies.**

**Yuuki: NOOO! *Get's knocks out by valdezn***

**valdezn: Also sorry for the mistakes**


	3. Meet the guardians

**valdezn: Sorry for the wait you guys, been busy with projects.**

**Kaname: valdezn does not own Vampire Knight**

**valdezn: Oh Kaname you're so hot *Drools***

**Yuuki: What!**

**valdezn: Nothing**

**~Kaname Pov**

The Eagle flew in the classroom with the Snake in its claw. It flied around the room for a while before it swooped down in my direction and release its grip on the Star marked snake. The Snake landed on my desk. Many gasp's could be heard around the room. Shortly the Eagle followed the Snakes movement's and landed next to it, both with grace and pride, that would make any other animal look like low-class.

The grey skin Snake stared intently at me before it turned to face Yuuki and leaped on her warping itself around her neck. Everyone stared in horror of what the Snake was doing, it was...Cuddling her?

Yuuki started to giggle and petted the head of the head of the Snake where the star was marked. In moments the star started to glow before it stopped. The Eagle then flew to her shoulder and nuzzled its beak on Yuuki cheek. Yuuki then touched its chest where its own star marked was located, and just like the snake it started to glow.

"Shiro, Kotone I've miss you guys so much" Yuuki squealed

That when realization hit me. "Yuuki" I said

"What" She said tilting her head cutely.

"Are these animal your guardians" I said

"Yup, the Eagle is Kotone and the Snake is Shiro" The Eagle squawked and the Snake just stuck its tongue out before bringing it back in.

"But wait I thought only one guardian could only be born after a birth of a Pureblood?" Takuma said.

"Yuuki is a special case, we don't know why she had two instead of one" The hunter said answering Takuma question.

"But it doesn't matter I love them both, but the real question is why are they doing here?" Yuuki looked at her guardians, they just stared innocently at her.

"At first I thought they came out of your notebook" I said.

She grinned at me before she took a pencil from her pocket. The pencil had strange symbols on it and it quite fatter than normal pencil's. She grabbed her sketch book and flips to a new clean page and starts drawing a picture. All the Night class student's watching closely.

When she was done I saw that it was a rose. Then suddenly the rose started to rise from the paper as if it was alive. The rose stood on top of paper, it had no color nor no smell it was as dull as the color grey.

Yuuki then twisted the end of her pencil a few times before the pencil glowed and turned into a paint brush. She then touched the dull rose with her brush and in seconds the rose began to regain some color and smell. Everyone stared at her with amazement of what she did and I for one was speechless.

She picked the now red rose and handed it to me to take. I pulled my hand out to reach it when suddenly our hands touched, it felt like electricity went through my hand. But it was different, I didn't feel any pain, all I felt was warm and comfort that made me want to hold her hand and never let go. I suprisingly snapped back to reality when the Snake hissed at me for being to close to his master. When I took the rose from her I brought it close to my nose to smell it.

It smelled so good that I was to distracted by its scent that I didn't notice the rose was changing color in front of me. It change from red to yellow then blue and then it started to repeat itself on that pattern. Each color having a different fragrance but all smelling equally good.

I looked at Yuuki and saw her grinned even more. "Cool right, that's my power. I can draw things and bring them to life if I wish. I have another power but that one you'll have to wait till later for me to show it" She smiled and looked back at the rose.

"Wow Yuuki-sama that is so cool" said Takuma said approaching her.

"I'm nothing like my parent's they're the real experts" She waved her hands.

"But even so that still your cool" Takuma said.

"Thanks"

"My name is Takuma" He said

Yuuki tapped her chin a few times and looked at her desk like as she was trying to remember something, then she snapped her fingers. "Oh now I remeber you're the guy who game me those choclates"

"Yeah did you like them" He asked eager to know the answer.

"Yup they were good" She nodded her head

"Do you like to read mangas" He asked handing her some mangas

"Yeah their good but depends on which one you're talking about"

"Lets see I have *******, ******** ******, ********** ********, and ************"

"Cool I love them all" She said as Takuma handed her one of his manga and the hunter got up from his seat and allowed Takuma to sit right next to her.

The Snake still warped around her neck and the Eagle stood on her desk eying everyone.

Everyone else returned to what they were doing while I kept fiddling with the color changing rose in my hand.

After a while our teacher came in it was Toga Yagari one of the famous vampire hunters.

"Hello _vampires_" The Hunter said putting emphasis on the word. Some just shrugged and some just glared at him

Yuuki quickly shot her head out of the book and immediately waved her hand. "Hey grandpa how are you doing"

This caused Yagari to have a pulsing vein his forehead. "Oi how many times do I have to tell you never to call me that you brat"

Yuuki just giggle at his anger and took something out of her pocket and threw it at him "Here this was a present from Mother and Father" It was a small box that was wrapped in wrapping paper and a small bow that went with it.

He caught it and looked at it before he unwrapped and chuckled he then placed it on his desk. That earned everyone and especially me attention of what was in the box "Tell you're parent's thanks" Yuuki nodded and presume to reading her manga.

**~Hours later**

"That is all class dismiss" Yagari said as he left the classroom

I looked over at Yuuki and saw her with a blank face still staring at the board. "Um Yuuki class is over" I said shaking one of her shoulder much to the disapproval of the snake.

When she finally snapped out of her trance like state she looked around and saw only me the bodyguard and Takuma were left. "Wow did class already end, I didn't notice" She got up and stretched herself before she gave a yawn.

"Well I'll see you later Kaname-Kun and Takuma-Kun" She happily waved before she left, the Eagle and her bodyguard trailing just behind her.

"Yuuki-sama she's a nice person isn't she" Takuma exclaimed

"Yes she is" I nodded

"If I wouldn't know better I'll say that you have taken an interest in her Kaname-sama" Takuma said with a smirk.

"She really is an interesting person one that any one could have taken a liking to" I said.

"Not what I meant"

"So what did you mean" I said getting around his game.

"Nevermind Kaname-sama" Takuma got up and left leaving me alone. While I kept staring at the rose.

**Yuuki Pov**

When I made it to the hallway I looked at Onii-sama heading another direction. "Hey where are you going"

"I'm going to talk to our teacher" Onii-sama said

"Aww I wanted to have lunch together with my big brother like old times" I pouted

"Don't worry I won't take long" He ruffle my hair "Anyways you'll have Shiro and Kotone to keep you busy just start eating without me okay" He said handed me a lunch box and a thermos.

"I even made your favorite" He said pointing to my lunch.

I smiled as I could smell what it was "Thank you Onii-sama" I said hugging him before I left to go outside.

When I finally made it outside I climbed a tree and sat on one of the branches while I enjoyed my lunch. I saw Shiro and Kotone still practicing on their fighting moves.

"Hey guys why did you come here didn't I tell you to stay back home" I said to my guardians

"... We are sssorry Yuki-sssama but we couldn't shake the feeling that sssomething might happen to you" Shiro said

"We were both worried about you of course we had to come, please don't send us back we want to be by your side Yuuki-sama" Kotone flew over to me.

I sigh "Okay I'll let you stay as long as you don't cause trouble for the Night and Day class okay and that doubles for you Shiro, I've seen how you looked at Kaname-kun"

"Hmmp I don't like that boy at all he reminds me of _him_" Shiro said with a distaste in his voice

"Kaname-Kun is nothing like _him _okay I've met him for a short time and I can tell he's nice" I said.

"Even ssso I'll keep a close eye on him because I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself agai-"

"Shut up Shiro, just shut up!" I yelled gritting my teeth. Then I realized what I just did.

"I'm sorry Shiro I didn't mean to yell it's just... brings painful memories when someone mentions_ him_"

"I should be the one apologizing not you Yuuki-sssama" Shiro bowed his head low. I just petted his head

"I know that you only want to protect me Shiro so it's okay" I said as I picked some food from my lunch box and gave them to Shiro and Kotone. While I grabbed an apple and started chomping on.

As I was eating I looked at the dark sky. "I really like staring at the stars it always calms me down" I said as I took another bite of apple.

"Yuuki" Someone that called from below. It made me jump and lose my balance and I fell off the tree. "Kyaa" I screamed as I fell down. I closed my eyes but instead of my face meeting the ground it met with something else, more like someone else.

I opened my eyes and saw just centimeter away from my face was Kaname handsome face. I was on top of him!.

**valdezn: I'll update early so please don't kill kay, I think tomorrow or Monday I still don't know.**

**Yuuki: So please Review **


	4. Don't be lonely

**valdezn: Yeah it's an early chapter for everyone**

**Takuma: valdezn does not own Vampire Knight**

**Kaname Pov**

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to meet with Yuuki face. We stared at each other, my wine-red and her crimsom-brown both unsure what to do. Then a devious smirk broke out on her face. "Hey Kaname-kun do you know you have really beautiful eyes" Yuuki said.

I blushed lightly but it was noticeable to her since she was only inches away from my face. "Thank you" I said. 'But I think yours is more beautiful actually I think that they are the most wonderful eyes I've seen in my life" I thought

She rolled off me and stood up and gave me her hand to take. I took it and she helped me stand up.

Yuuki then looked around until she stopped and stared at a half eaten apple that was dirty now from the dirt. "Aww my poor apple" She then glared at me.

"Well since my poor apple is practically dead by now I'm going to end my lunch and go for a walk" Yuuki snapped her fingers and her Snake wrapped itself around her and the Eagle went and carried her lunch box for her.

I looked as she began to walk away, I followed just behind her. She stopped and then I stopped. Then she began to walk and then I walked. Then she stopped again and like I did before I stopped.

The she turned around slowly and glared at me. "Okay are seriously trying to annoy me or trying to sneak up on me" She said eying me closely.

"No I just thought that you needed company that's all" I said

She then sigh "Bro you could have said so and of course you can come along" She waved her hand as I walked beside her and we both walked around the school together chatting with one another.

While we were at our walk there was a question that been bugging me since she came I might as well say it now "Yuuki I have a question I wanted to say to you" I said

"Sure shoot" She said as she put her hands behind the back of her head.

"Why exactly did you come to this school, someone famous as you must be busy with all your talent to waste your time on school, why didn't you get a tutor to teach you instead of coming here?"

She sigh again "I knew someone was going to say something like that. and the answer to that is because I'm tired of the over working things like performing in concerts, writing new songs, traveling around the world, and dealing with the council of the ancients" Her guardians hissed at the last part.

"Don't get me wrong I like writing songs and singing to all of my fans even though it always drain's all my energy but the council are making my job a living hell that's why I came to this school to relieve myself from those fuckers and do you why their trying to push me off the edge?" I just shook my head.

"Because I refuse to take that damn marriage offer!" She kicked an innocent rock that was standing in her way.

I just stood there dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"A while back the council called me over to a meeting so I attended it. When I came they told me that they found the ideal husband for me to marry. and you know what I did?" She smirked.

I looked at her wanting to know the answer. "I flipped them the bird and told them to shove that ideal husband up their old asses then left threatening to kill them if they tried to contact me" She laughed

I stood there eyes wide and mouth opened. Did this girl actually do what she said she did, I'm surprised her reputation isn't ruined.

"You should have seen the look at their old faces, it was priceless" She laughed even more holding her stomach, her guardian's were laughing together with her.

"Why did you do that, they could have ruined your reputation" I said.

"Well why would I want to get engage to someone I don't even know, I care more about my happiness than my reputation okay, even if they tried to ruined my reputation it doesn't matter cause I have loyal fans" She lightly laugh.

"Would you have married someone you don't like for the sake of continuing your bloodline" She said and looked at me dead in the eye.

"You have a point I wouldn't have done it" She happilly nodded to me.

"You know so far I like this school it's really nice just like the president" She giggle. I looked at her for a moment before I smiled.

"Who said I was talking about you, I might have been talking about the vice president" She smiled widely, but I frowned.

"Aww you're so cute you know" She pinched my left cheek.

I coughed softly. "You know you're the first Pureblood I've ever seen that act different from us" I said

"Yeah I know people say the same thing, it's because I don't like to act high and mighty because I don't like it plus I hate being treated differently I like being threated like an equal. I'm a free girl who likes to fly not walk, I act and say whatever I want and I don't give a shit, whoever has a problem about it can go to hell" She looked to the sky as she said it. If you look carefully it looked like she was yelling at the heavens.

I chuckled "You really act differently than any girl I've met"

"Thanks, I would rather act like myself than that Sara Shirabuki whore" Yuuki said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Why, you have a problem with her?"

"I don't have a problem with her I have a major problem with that bitch" She said.

"What did she do"

"Well bitch was trying to ruined me while I was at a party and she tried to even tried to trip me while I was walking on the red carpet, whore is just lucky I didn't kill her while she wasn't looking" She angrily said. I laughed at the sight of her.

"Hey calm down I can tell that she wouldn't last a chance with you" I smiled and ruffled her silky hair calming her down completely.

"You know I like you, I can easily talk to you about anything and you won't criticize me, so thanks" She said holding my hand on her. Just like before I felt that electricity surge through me but this time it was stronger.

"Your welcome Yuuki and thank you"

She raised a brow "For what?"

"For treating me like a real friend instead of how everyone around me threat's me"

"Your welcome, I can see in your eyes that you don't like being treated like that. I can also see that your also sad and lonely aren't you" She put her palm on my cheek,without me knowing I found myself leaning to it. As the Snake jumped off of her

"Don't be cause when I'm here you don't have to worry about being lonely, so don't be lonely" She then pulled me to a hug.

How long have I yearn to hear the exact words from someone but didn't know I wanted them in the first place, but to finally have someone to hold and pull me out of the abyss of darkness was the greatest thing I could wish for.

I pulled her closer and tighter to me, afraid that she would disappear from my life. Cause I knew if she would... then I would lose it.

**valdezn: sorry for the short chapter guys I've been on a rush these couple of days. I'm surprised I even finished it. Reviews are appreciated and have a nice New Years. Bye**


	5. I'm Serious Am I

**valdezn: Major writers block for all of my stories I'm so sorry**

**Ruka: valdezn does not own Vampire Knight that is final**

**~Shiro Pov**

As I jumped off of my master I stared at both of them feeling envious for the boy_. 'Why care so much for this boy' _I mentally hissed.

I felt air rush towards me and someone pick me up, I look down to see that I was already 10 feet off the ground and was being taken somewhere. "Let me go Kotone" I hissed.

"No cause I know what you were going to do, and I think they want to be alone anyway" She said as she flew more farther from the two vampires below us.

"You know better than me that I want to protect her ssso that she doesn't get heartbroken again" I gave Yuuki-sama a concern look from above.

"I know but that doesn't mean that she isn't capable of finding someone else, and who's to say that it will happened again"

"Hmph you don't even know the boy"

"Stop being overprotected sometime girls need to be free"

"Being free also means having it's limits"

"You my friend have spend to much time with our father and Isaya-sama" She chuckle as we landed in the back of the school.

"I was only taught to protect Yuuki-sama and that mean's from boy's too"

"Stop being like her father"

"Well sssomeone needs to protect her when Zero isn't ther-"

"Who are you" A deep voice said behind us causing both of us to jump.

From the shadows appeared a black wolf with red eyes. It was baring it's canines at us and growling.

"Who want's to know" I said keeping my guard up in case he plans to attack.

"I'll ask again who are you" He asked in a demanding voice.

Knowing that both of us weren't going to give up till one of us spoke Kotone decided to break the tense atmosphere between us.

"Umm we are Yuuki-sama guardians, I'm Kotone and this is Shiro" She said

"I'm Oki Kaname-sama guardian, I'm in charge of patrolling the school ground's to make sure the day class don't get near here" The black wolf said.

"Oh so your Kaname's guardians huh well that would explain the similarity of both of you" I laughed.

"What is that suppose to mean snake" He growled at me.

"Do I have to ssspell it out for you, okay you both are animal with no class at all" I said.

"Shiro don't be saying things like that!" Kotone screech. But I was having none of it.

"That's it you lizard your dead meat" The wolf said as it charged at me but I easily dodged it.

**o000o**

"So that's what happened to you seven years ago" Yagari said as he lit a expensive cigar that was given as a present from the Shouto family.

"Yes I stayed with the Shouto family after my family passed away" Zero said

"So did they find your brother body yet" He said as he puffed out smoke.

Zero looked down and frown. "Not yet it's been seven years and still no body or traces of where Shizuka took him" There was a moment of silence before Yagari spoke.

"So the Shouto family, have they treated you well" He said.

Zero frown disappeared and turn into a small smile. "Yes they have"

"Huh how so" He asked curiously

"They treated me like a son, and all they asked for was to take care of Yuuki and act like a older brother for her" Zero smiled and looked at the window.

"You seem so closed to that Pureblood princess Zero"

Zero sighed "The day after my parent died and I was taken in by the Shouto family, to tell you the truth I wanted to kill myself. So what I did was I pointed my bloody rose to my head and unlocked the safety on it"

Yagari gave a disbelieve look at Zero and opened his mouth to say something but Zero just lifted his hand to silence him.

"But then Yuuki came and tackled me to the floor and then took the gun out of my hands. She then called me stupid for wanting to kill myself" Zero then chuckled. "What was a ten year old to do, he just lost both of his parents and his only younger brother."

"I told her I have no reason to live. Then she gave me a reason, 'live for me' is what she said. So that's what I did and for that I swore I would protect her and risk my life for her no matter what."

"When did you become so soft Zero. I don't even recognize you anymore" Yagari said as he started laughing. Zero only pretended he didn't hear anything.

Then suddenly there was a loud sound of something growling and then hissing, that made everyone that was in school stop what they were doing and look around.

"What the hell was that!" Yagari yelled. A high pitch screech erupted from the back of the school. Everyone winced and covered their ears.

"Damn what the hell is that" Yagari said as he tried to block out the sound. The glass windows started to shake from the intense sound echoing through the entire school they look as if they would all break any minute. Then the sound stopped.

"I don't know but I think I have a clue who it is" Zero said as he ran out of the room.

**o000o**

It felt like an eternity before Yuuki broke the hug and looked up at me and smiled. "You okay Kaname you look like you spaced out for a moment" Yuuki said on her sweet voice

"Yeah I was just thinking about something" I said

"Good cause I wanted to tell you tha-" Yuuki was interrupted by a real loud and high pitch screech. I covered my ears and looked over at Yuuki to see she was doing the same thing.

After a while the screech stopped "What was that" I said trying hard to shake the high pitch sound that was still echoing on my head.

"Crap and this is why I didn't want to bring them here" Yuuki said before she disappeared. I look around and trying to pin point her location when I found where she was I rushed towards it.

**o000o**

"Stop it you two" Kotone said as she tried to capture the snake but to her luck she couldn't.

"Ssstay out of this Kotone this is between me and this mutt" Shiro said.

"Bring it on you reptile" The black wolf growled as it tried to jump on the snake once again only to have the snakes tail smack on it's muzzle. It landed towards a tree making it feel double the pain.

"Damn you" The wolf placed it's paw on it's muzzle trying to stop the throbbing pain. He looked at the snake and was surprised to see the whole skin of the snake turned pure silver.

"Sssuprised aren't you, my skin is now hard than steel" Shiro chuckled. "Don't even think of inflicting any damage cause you'll be the one getting hurt puppy"

"Just because you're skin is harder doesn't mean it will stay hard forever" The wolf then tried to jump on him but was once again smacked on the muzzle. It yelped as it hit the tree again. Shiro only laughed at it weakness and Kotone was staring helplessly as her brother kept smacking him with it's steel tail.

"Okay that's quite enough you Shiro!" A voice said from the shadow that made the three guardians freeze.

As the figure stepped out of the shadows reveling it was no other than Yuuki Shouto, she gave a disapproval look at Shiro direction. He quickly released his power, she walked to him. "I'm very disappointed in you Shiro, I thought you were better" Shiro looked down at the ground in shame.

Yuuki then walked to were the wolf was lying exhausted and barley breath. She places her hand on it's back and in seconds it's whole being was surrounded by a yellow sphere. Minutes passed and surprisingly the wolf felt better, it stood up and looked at Yuuki with puzzle look. Yuuki smiled and placed her hand on top of the wolfs head and rubbed circles around it.

"You okay little guy?" The wolf nodded and glared at the snake. Yuuki notice this and ruffle his fur from it's neck and tilted her head when she discover there was a mark on it's neck. She separated some of it's fur to get a good look. She was surprised to find a crescent moon symbol. She laughed and looked back at the wolf. "You must be Kaname's guardian by the symbol on your neck right" The wolf nodded again.

"No wonder, you look so adorable" Yuuki squealed as she brought the wolf close to her chest. The wolf stayed tense at first not knowing how to respond but then it relaxed and started licking her playfully. Yuuki giggled and stood up and motion her hand to her guardian. Shiro slithered towards her still keeping his head low.

"You know what to do" Yuuki said as if scolding a child.

He muttered something under his breath and turn away. "What was that I didn't hear you" Yuuki said.

"I'm sssorry" Shiro whispered but not loud enough to satisfied Yuuki.

"I still can't hear you" She frowned.

"I'M SSSORRY" He said more louder and with disgust as if saying those words were like swallowing venom.

"Not me him" Yuuki pointed to the Oki.

Shiro gave a pleading look at his master that said 'Please-don't-make-me-do-this'

Yuuki gave a stern look at Shiro that said he was not going to get out of this one.

Shiro sigh heavily and looked at Oki "I'm sssorry"

"Now that wasn't too hard was it" Yuuki smiled. Kotone flied over at Yuuki and landed on her shoulder looking at her guilty. Yuuki petted it's head "I know you were trying to warn me so I won't say anything to you"

Yuuki continue to cuddle with the wolf and pet it while her guardian just stared."Yuuki are you alright" A familiar voice said.

**o000o**

I finally caught up to Yuuki and saw she was kneeing down in front of my guardian and what looked like she was cuddling it with her guardians surrounding her.

"Yuuki are you alright" I said. She looked up and looked eyes with me, we stayed still just staring at each other before I broke eye contact and stared down at my wolf.

Yuuki grinned. "Don't be jealous cuz he's close to my chest" For a moment everything stayed silent before all the guardians dropped dead on the floor and started howling with laugher over what Yuuki said. No sooner did Yuuki joined them all and laughed aside them.

"You should have seen your face right now hahaha" She rolled around the ground not caring if she did get her uniform dirty. "It was like, uhh what" She laughed even louder.

"Hahaha someone please stop me hahaha before I pee myself hahaha" She started hitting the ground with her closed fist.

**~A long, long laughing session later**

All this time a wore a frown on my face and stared at Yuuki with a I'm-not-amused expression. She got up from the ground and wiped a stray tear that clung to her eyelash.

She takes a few heavy breaths to regain composure "Sorry that was just to funny to miss out" She says looking directly at me then tilts her head. I guess I still had my I'm-not-amused expression on.

She walks toward me and flicks me on the forehead. I was beyond shocked at the moment. _'Did she just flick me off?' _

"Shesh can't take a joke can't you. Don't need to look at me with that scary face" She pouted like a child. "And now your looking at me weird again. What haven't been flicked before?"

"No" I plainly said still shocked about what she did.

"And I guessing you don't know what a joke"

"Yes I do"

"Dear god no you don't you would have been laughing with me, oh wait now i know your the type of guy who loves to act serious right"

"No wha-" I was cut off

"Na na na na don't try to denny it"

"Yuuki i'm not-"

"Zip"

"But-"

"Zip"

"Yuuki"

"Zip Zip Zip Zip and Zip"

I sigh knowing i wasn't going to convince this girl. She smiled as she stared at me. "I'm waiting"

"Yuuki I'm not serious"

"And I'm not japans number one singer... oh wait I am"

Yuuki-" she hold one finger towards me

"Hold that thought" She said as she looked towards the trees. "Zero i know your ass is over there, come out before I kick it" Zero then came out of the trees with a bored expression.

"What you want" Yuuki said as the hunter came closer

"I came to see what the screeching was all about but I can see now it was false alarm" He glared at the eagle who was standing on Oki's back.

"Yes it was nothing to worry about" Yuuki said with a smile

"Hmph whatever, the headmaster wanted to speak to you about that proposal" Zero said stuffing his hands on his pocket.

"Really do you think he might let me" Yuuki eyes shone with indescribable joy.

"I don't know tell him not me"

"Come on let's go" She grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him away

Before she ran off to the trees she turned towards me "Ne Kaname-kun smile will you, it looks cute when you do" She winks at me before she leaves

My wolf comes and stands right next to me. "She is a strange girl isn't she?" Oki says.

"Yes she is, but also one that will carry your burden for you and never leave you in the dark"

"I like her she's nice?" The wolf says

"Yeah me too… so you were laughing at your master huh?" My wolf gulps and I smile widely.


	6. Stronger

"Are you sure about this Yuuki" The Headmaster asked eyeing the hunter and the pureblood.

"Yup" She said cheerfully "I want to make my parents proud by bringing our two kinds together, the vampire and the humans of course"

The chairman laughs lightly "I think you already made them proud a long time ago"

The pureblood pouted "I know that but I want to do something different, I want bring both kinds even closer together and this will also bring us a step closer to your goal Uncle"

"Yes I know but…" He leaned in his chair "You know the consequence of this if something goes wrong right"

"Yes I know but even so I'm still going to continue it" She said with determination in her voice.

He sighed "Okay you will take full responsibility of this I understand" He smiled "Just like your mother"

**XoXo**

Every Night class student all gathered on the inside of school gates waiting for it to open for them to return to their dorms

"Hey do feel like the day class are rowdier than usual today" Rima asked her modeling partner.

"It has to do with the appearance of Yuuki Shouto" Shiki said shrugging.

"Yeah I guess your right" She said, taking a pocky out of the box.

"I'd like to see the face of Aido when the fan girls pay more attention to her than him" Shiki said chuckling

"Yeah me too" Rima said joining him

As they all chatted with each other one particular Pureblood was looking around trying to find the hyperactive pureblood princess.

When he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

"BOOO!" The hyperactive pureblood screamed.

Kaname pulled his head back in surprised and blinked a few time.

"Where ya looking for me" She giggled

"Yes… where were you?"

"Talking to Uncle about stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Nothing to worry your head about, well not right now" She patted his head.

"I just met you yesterday, but I can tell I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you already"

"Get use to it" The hunter said standing beside Yuuki handing her sun glasses.

"What time does the gate open" Yuuki asked the vampire king.

"It's suppose to open shortly" He answered

"Great, Zero do your thing" She gave him a thumbs up and he sighs before he jump over the gate.

They heard a surprise squeal from the day class and then some yelling from Zero. "LISTEN UP DAY CLASS IF YOU DON'T GET IN A STRAIGHT AND ORDERLY LINE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL CRY!" He yelled making everyone wince.

There was some shifting around and some squeals from the day class before complete silence. It was quickly broken when Yuuki started laughing.

"Umm…" Kaname said trying to find the exact words to say.

"What, you think I was joking when I said that Zero was my body guard, he takes his job very seriously" She laughs some more.

The gates started to open and Yuuki places on her sun glasses. "Showtime" She grinned.

Aido was the first to come out. "~Good morning ladies" He said with a big smile expecting to be showered by screaming fan girls.

But this time was different. Instead of girls screaming his name, they were all screeching ""Yuuki" with her songs playing on their phones and radios. Which didn't sound too well.

Aido didn't even get the chance to falter backwards from shock before Yuuki stepped in front of him and blew kisses to her adoring fans.

"Thank you all for being here! I never expected there would be so many of you!" Yuuki shouted. She grabbed a microphone from under her skirt (Without flashing them of course) and started to sing the first verse of her number one hit single. Many flashes went on of different devices and the crowd started chanting her name many times than she could count and were begging her to sing each of their different songs. But as she was ready to sing again, someone arms went under her armpits, dragging her backwards. Yuuki looked up and saw Zero with an annoyed look on his face as he dragged her. "You're getting carried away AGAIN" He said.

At this, Yuuki pouted and let herself be dragged away in Zero's arms, following the rest of the Night class, but before she was out of the view of the Day class she shouted "Follow me on Twitter!"

**XoXo**

Aido was not amused one bit. Not only has _that _girl ruined his moment of swimming in adoration from the Day Class girls this morning, but has also managed to befriend Lord Kaname in less than one day. How was that even possible?! If he looks at her the way he does, there must be something special about her. Yes, she might be a Pureblood from the second strongest clan in history (the first are the Kurans) ,she is a famous singer, and is a beauty but she is too childish. I know that he himself is childish, but someone like her is not worthy enough to be with Lord Kaname. If what I learned in magazines were true about celebrities being masters of seducing and using people as their play things, then , I am going to have to keep my eyes on her closely. For Lord Kaname's sake.

**XoXo**

They all walked quietly. (They have succeeded if it wasn't for the loud argument behind them.)

"I told you they don't know anything!" Yuuki said back to her brother.

"Do you have any idea what your mother is going to do to me when she finds out about that; she is going to skin me alive!" Zero yelled back

"Calm down. I don't think she knows it's gone yet. Plus, I'll have a good reason"

"No! Today your giving them a call and telling them you have it!" Zero yelled back

"I won't because its mine"

"Correction. It's from the Shouto's and until you come to a proper age, then it will be yours."

"I'm going to be seventeen in three months"

"It doesn't matter you stole something that is not yet yours! What if they come here looking for you? I'm not taking that chance today I'm going to call them about this"

"Fine, but don't blame me if father chains you to a tree again" Yuuki grinned.

Zero gulped remembering what happened last time when he made Isaya Shouto upset. He still had the mark that was left behind from the chains.

"Fine. But, if she finds out about it, I'm not to blame" Zero said giving up

"M'K" She laughed.

She began to walk ahead where every one was and started walking beside Kaname with her arms behind the back of her head.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Kaname questioned pointing to her arms.

"It's my life. I'll do whatever I want" Yuuki shrugged.

"So it seems you have beaten Aido in his own game" he said, changing the subject.

"Who's Aido?"

"The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes"

Yuuki looked more ahead and saw the angry blonde muttering something about ruining his morning and that she was an even more show off than him.

"Hum. I guess I did beat him, but I don't like competition. So, if he thinks he's going to steal my fans, then he's gonna have to step up his game. Besides, I have friends cuter than him" She smirked. Kaname looked at her confused.

"Don't ask. Just don't" And that's what Kaname did.

When the elite reached a double pathway to which the left lead to their dorms and the right lead to the old dorms. It was Yuuki's time to depart. "Goodbye, you guys. If the cops come looking for me tell them I'm in Florida. They'll believe that" She joked as some of them sweatdropped and proceeded to skip along the cobblestone path with Zero slowly trailing behind her.

When Night class was sure she was completely gone, they muttered how strange she was ,but quickly agreed that they would rather have a naïve and carefree pureblood than another scary and serious pureblood like Kaname.

**XoXo**

As Kaname entered the living room of their dorm, he quickly notice a huge stack of papers and envelopes on the coffee table.

He walked to it and examined the first page. After a quick scan he figured out they were from the vampire council to Yuuki.

"Who are they from" Takuma said appearing right next to me.

"They seem to be for Yuuki" I said in a monotone voice

"All of them?" He asked

"Yes"

"Wow. Not even you get that much."

I didn't answer.

"Do you know what they say?" Takuma asked.

"No. I have not read any of it yet. But, there is a sticky note that says it is for Yuuki from the council."

"Well, are you going to read any of it?"

"Tempting" Kaname said sarcastically, while picking up the stack of papers and envelopes "But, that would be an invasion of privacy" he said matter-of-factly.

He walked to the door, leaving Takuma behind.

"I'll be back" Kaname said steeping out outside.

**~One walking session later**

When I made it on the old dorms door I knocked twice with one hand. There was silence, I knocked again and again complete silence. I got frustrated and tried the knob and it was locked. I faintly curse and before I was about to leave I heard a sound from the back of the dorms. I placed the papers on the one of the steps and walked toward it.

"KYAH!" I heard Yuuki screamed**. **As I turn around the corner and see Yuuki sending punches to her bodyguard. She was wearing sweatpants, running shoes, white T-shirt and a headband.

Zero stood in one place as he dodge all of Yuuki's punches. And then out of no where he punches Yuuki in the stomach sending her flying and hitting the ground harshly. She got up gripping her stomach and glaring at him.

"Your too slow you need to think fast when the person is attacking you" Zero said staring at her.

"Shut up I know that!" She yelled and got into fighting stance.

I stood there frozen. _'What just happened did he just punch her' _ My confusion turned into fury _'How dare he do that to her, he has no right'_

I used my powers and made a crack on the ground between them making both of them face me.

"Oh it's you Kaname-kun what up"

'_What up?! That's what she has to say after she was punched by the guy who she cherishes like a brother?!'_

I coughed trying to regain composure

"Zero-kun I don't think it's gentlemanly to punch a girl" I stated half glaring at him.

"What do you mea-…Oh he didn't do it on purpose I told him to" Yuuki said.

"Why?" I said dumbstruck

"Because were training" She gave me a 'duh' look.

"But-"

"It's not like a punch can do any major damage to me, but if your still worried you can take a seat on that bench over there and watch, I just gotta do something else before I'm done" Yuuki said pointing to the small bench that was close to where they were standing.

I took a second to think about it before I nodded. I sat there and watched eagerly what she was going to do.

"Okay" She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Get ready Zero" She gave smile.

Suddenly her hair started to float up as it was alive and her entire body was consumed by a blue aura. But that's not all, her entire arm up to her elbow was on fire. Blue flames danced around her arm but not burning her.

I stare at her in awe. I never sense such power from anyone (Well except my family) But I shouldn't be surprised she comes from a long lineage of great fighters and warriors well partly some of her family choose to be fighter but some choose other things to be known for, a painting was always common.

She opened her eyes and I was taken aback by how her eyes looked. Her left eyes was it's normal brown-crimson but, her right eye was sapphire blue eyes.

I felt a chill run through my spine, her eyes were identical to my uncle's eyes. I quickly shook that thought off my head. There is no way that Rido and Yuuki are identical in any way. Rido is a cruel and terrible person while Yuuki is a sweet innocent girl. I shouldn't even be thinking about him he's dead. (Not entirely but still dead )

"Ready or not here I come" Yuuki grinned and charged at Zero full speed and started punching him repeatedly and firing fire balls at him.

Zero dodged all of her attacks quickly, Yuuki always missed him by a centimeter. It went like this for 10 minutes until finally Zero managed to punch Yuuki in the chest making her meet the ground again.

"That's enough training for today let's go back to the dorms" Declared Zero looking at Yuuki as she got up.

"No… I want to get stronger just another round please" Yuuki said getting ready to fight again.

"No you already exhausted your hellfire powers" Zero said sternly.

"But-" Yuuki tried to say.

"No buts your still not strong enough to control you hellfire"

"Stop treating me like a little kid, I'm capable enough to control my power your just like _him_, always doubting me can't you see I can do this I want to grow stronger to prove to _him _he was wrong!" She screamed as the flames on her arms started to travel around her like wildfire. Her flames were getting out of control and were doing things on their own.

"You idiot stop it your hellfire is getting out of control!" Zero yelled as he was almost a victim of her fire balls.

"I-I can't help m-me" Yuuki started to shake as eyes started to shift from her brown-crimson to sapphire.

"Yuuki!" I scream hopping to get her attention.

She looked at me with frightful eyes. "Concentrate your power don't let it consume if not it will destroy you!"

She closes her eyes and the flames around her start to vanish. She opens them and they return back to their normal shade. She looses her conscious and begins to fall but before she touches the floor I catch her right in time.

"Yuuki" I say.

"No… I don't want pickles on my chocolate milk" She mumbles in her sleep.

I bit back laugh she was just so damn adorable for her own good.

Zero walks over to me and sigh. "This isn't the first time this happens. But first time I see someone else other than her father calm her down. Why did you come here anyway" Zero said.

"The council sent her some papers and envelopes so I came here to give them to her, I left them in the stair to the door"

"Okay just carry her while I open the door and get paper's" I nod

We walk around the dorms and to the entrance and watch Zero get keys from his pocket and open the door before he get's the stack of papers and places them in the mahogany table.

He then leads me to Yuuki's bedroom where I place Yuuki in her bed. He tells me to leave the room for a bit, I follows his orders and leave the room. After a few minutes Zero comes back out her room.

"So how is she" I say.

"She seems to be fine just a little tired" He replies

"Oh good" I sigh in relief

"You know you can go back to your dorms right"

"I know but… I'll stay a bit just to make sure she's okay"

"Whatever there no classes tomorrow anyways. Just a reminder the door next to hers is unlock so you can use it if your going to stay. What else… oh if you hurt her I'll make sure every day of your life is going to be hell capish" He said

"Yes" I say paying no attention to his threat.

He walks away and I enter her room. The first thing I hear is light breathing coming from the sleeping girl in the bed.

I walk toward her only stopping an inch from her bed. I notice that her she was already in her pajamas that Zero must have changed her into.

Then a thought come in my mind. _"Before she began to lose control she mention a guy, wonder who he was. I'll tell her that tomorrow"_

For a while I began to admire her delicate face before I bring a chair over and place it aside of her bed and sit in it. After a few minutes I muster the courage to play with her long strand of hair between my fingers.

Before I knew it I began to feel sleepy and let my head fall on her bed. I lose conscious drifted to sleep while holding Yuuki's hand.

**Valdezn: Finally I'm *Beeping* done, I had a major writer block on this chapter and I know Im late I just had soooo many things to do. Leave a reply telling me how I'm doing and yeah good bye.**

**Ps: Please ignore the spelling and grammer**


	7. A Big Misunderstanding

Rima came into the living room after making tea for Takuma, Aido, Ruka, Akatsuki, Senri, and herself. She was invisible to them, while they sat on the couches in their pajamas and gossiped about what happened last night.

"I was worried that my paper work wouldn't print completely when the lights kept flickering. Thank goodness they were all okay." Takuma said with a sheepish smile.

Aido quickly leaned forward, "What!? My favorite T.V show was on and the power in my room turned off completely! I was so pissed! (Insert male name 1) was thinking about marrying (Insert male name 2), until some wretch came out of nowhere and started hanging out with (Insert male name 1) And then-" Aido was cut off.

"Who cares about your television show? I dropped my curling iron after two of my light bulbs blew out. And I was trying to look nicer than usual for…" Akatsuki glanced at her. But, she caught herself almost saying 'Kaname' and said, "…tomorrow. But, I guess it's today, since, it's the afternoon." Akatsuki winced and shifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Rima placed the silver platter on the coffee table, grabbed a cup, and blew on it. The others still carried on.

Akatsuki looked back at the others. "I slept all day. Well, except when I smelled burning lamp shades. But, that happens with my powers and all." He said, uninterested as sparks appeared when he snapped his fingers.

"I slept like a log. The only reason why I'm awake now, is because Rima came into my room, asking if I wanted tea. Senri said, as he and the others eyed Rima, who was pleasantly sipping her tea with her eyes closed, fully aware of the attention. "So, Rima, Why are you awake?"

Rima paused. She delicately place her cup back on the platter, slowly opened her eyes, and whispered, " Because, I saw what happened."

**...**

I groaned as I sat up, my eyes still closed. "Ouch" I muttered gripping my head. _'Damn, it feels like a someone hit me directly in the head with sledge hammer' _I laugh lightly at my own joke.

That's when I felt some kind of warmth. Not the kind that I normally possess since the power of hellfire always keeps me warm, but something different.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar face on my bed. I resisted the urge to go 'WTF' when I saw him. _'What is he doing here and, oh..my..stars why is he holding my hand' _I tried to free myself from his grip, but to my luck I couldn't. I silently sighed. _'Looks like I'm stuck with you like glue till you wake up, huh'_

It wasn't that I didn't like him holding my hand or anything it's just it brings bad memories of my time with _him_. My eyes got watery just by thinking about it but I quickly blinked the tears away.

'_No stop thinking about him! He is of no importance to you anymore. You need to stay strong and keep your walls up; don't fall for anyone and keep moving forward. When he wakes up, just put on an angry expression.'_

Out of curiosity, while pushing aside those unwanted feelings, I began to stare at Kaname's face; this will probably be the last time I'll get this close to him in a while. He looks less serious when he's sleeping. I analyzed his defined nose to the masculine jaw line to his thick, long eyelashes shine in the moonlight to his high cheek bones to that unintentional strand of hair that was sticking out like a sore thumb! I tried to brush it aside, but forgot he held my right hand hostage. Cautious about not waking Kaname, I flattened that little bastard to the side with my other hand. Before I could critique my work of art, Kaname muttered something in his sleep that I couldn't hear. I leaned my ear closer to his mouth, trying to hear what he was saying. By the time I was only centimeters away, I felt something move my hair. As I quickly turned, thinking it was a bug or something, I seen a few of my hair strands being held by a hand. Annoyed, I whipped my vision to his face and was met with a stupid expression.

**...**

I suddenly felt something stroke my right temple. Well, it wasn't really a stroke; more like a thud. As I descended from the forgettable dream into reality, I opened my eyes slightly. Still dazed, I thought I saw a silky, brown cloth. It looked so smooth that I touched it with my finger tips. Now knowing how nice it felt, I gently grab the end of it; which just broke off neatly from the rest, but must have been connected from the top. Before I knew it, somebody yanked the cloth away and I only had a few strands of it. Slightly dazed, my lips parted, ready for scolding; my eyes widened to see who would dare take something I was admiring.

To my surprise when I looked up, my eyes locked onto… the pair of brown-crimson orbs of Yuuki Shouto, giving me a (metaphorically speaking) burning stare. At this, male instincts kicked in and I diverted my attention somewhere else; like my hand holding her hand. Oh…this is probably why she is angry. Immediately, I pulled my hand while

getting up from my seat, keeping my distance. I straightened my posture.

"My apologies. I seem to have fallen asleep."

"No shit." She said, crossing her arms.

I turned away and seen black, smudged writing on the wall. I stepped closer to see it more clearly.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing to the writing.

"That? It's for… visitors like you to read." she said while getting out of bed.

"Oh, may I read it?"

"Yes, please. Go right ahead." she chimed, rummaging through her drawers.

I stepped closer to read them.

'**If you are reading this, you are distracted. You are going to get hit with an object, since you are trespassing I my room!'**

I looked back at Yuuki, who was innocently reading one of those big Twilight books. Strange; I never took her as a Twilight fan. I look back at the rest of the message, which were written brilliantly in cursive.

'**Notice: To the poor sap who is trespassing, when you wake up from being unconscious, clean your blood from the floor. - Zero**

I quickly turned my vision to Yuuki, which was replaced by the spine of her Twilight book flying towards my face. I seen it soon enough to move my head to the left. The book glided past me so fast, that it chilled my ear. I heard a curse word from Yuuki, then the wind as she flash-stepped to the other side of the room, and rummaged through the cardboard boxes. She was ready to throw a huge, hard-back Harry Potter book. Until I flash-stepped behind her, grasping her wrist that held the book, tightly wrapping my arm over her free arm and her stomach.

We were so close together, that I can feel the stray stands of her hair on my neck, smell the stench from her training with Zero, then realized we were possibly standing in this position for ten seconds, since she gulped. I felt her uneasiness; Ashamed of my previous doings, I released her, stepped away, and began to bow, apologizing.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Shouto. I was worried for your well-being, so I stayed here for the morning. I fell asleep and woke up to you. I was wrong for trespassing and wrong for my actions up until now. And even If you do not consider it, I ask for your forgiveness, Miss Shouto."

I waited like this for a few seconds, until I felt something thumped against my head. I tried to raise my head, but couldn't from the sheer force of the Harry Potter book being pressed on my head. Without using vampire strength, I tried to raise my head every five seconds, but with no luck. I continued to do this repeatedly.

"Ask why I'm doing this already." she spat, while applying more pressure to the book. I didn't want to make her anymore angrier.

"Why are you doing this to me, Miss Shouto?"

"'Cause, I need to take a shower!" she yelled, applying even more pressure. "And I don't want you touching my shit! Wait here." She walked away, then walked back to me, and made a square on the floor with duct tape. "There. Until I get out, you are going to stay like this."

"Why?"

"Well, what do you get when you add a teenaged girl and a teenaged boy in the same room. Plus, that girl would be taking a shower."

"You forgot to mention 'disciplined' in front of 'teenaged boy'."

"Whatever." I seen her feet march over to her chocolate-colored dresser, probably getting her clothes. She closed her drawer, walked to the door, and closed it.

I stood here, bowing with a Harry Potter book on my head, with a little, square box made of duct tape surrounding me. I heard the shower running and sighed. Just as I was about to take this book off my head, I heard the restroom door open with a 'humph' from Yuuki, then closed the door again. Well, she's thorough.

My back began to hurt. A few minutes later in this position (making sure she doesn't pop up again), I stood up and straightened my back. I thought I was ready to catch the book, until it slipped from my head faster than I expected. I guess it was the little friction between my silky hair and the book. In the process of catching the book, I unconsciously stepped out of the duct-taped square. My reflex to straighten my posture is always convenient. Except, in this situation. When I straightened my posture, my other foot left the square; I glanced at the still door. I wonder how long she will be in there?

I look around the spacious room and see large, bold letters on the ceiling, stating:

'**DON'T TOUCH **_**ANYTHING!'**_

Something tells me that Yuuki must have a thing for signs. And why is it that she write directly on the walls?

Well, she didn't say I couldn't look around her room. (Probably thought I would just obey to her every word, since she's famous.) I moved around the room, admiring the painting and decorations she placed around in every inch of the room. It's amazing that she has more boxes left to unpack. He continued touring around the room. There were many paintings, awards, instruments and pictures of people hanged on the wall.

My eyes lingered through more of her the pictures with people. It would usually would be Isaya, Juuri, Zero, and Yuuki all smiling (Except Zero. He was sulking in almost each one. But, I think it was his way of smiling. I didn't quite know) I sighed. They are like a real family.

Family. That word makes my heart ache so much. I do not have one anymore. It was all torn apart because of that bastard. I growled at his remembrance. I looked back at the family portrait, wondering how it feels like to be in a family like theirs. He shook his head; that would never happen for him.

I continued walking, but stopped on at one particular painting that covered half of the height of the wall. (It wasn't really a painting it was more like a black symbol painted onto a plain white canvas.) The symbol was a 5 pointed star but it was bended differently in each of its side.

I smelled and saw blood on the center of the star, not noticing a guitar case on under my feet. My eyes shone red crimson as I got closer to the sweet-smelling blood; it was almost like it was calling me. I took another step forward and my foot caught on something. Still being in a trance-like state, I tried to catch myself from falling. But before I could fully grasp of what was happening, I fell inside the canvas.

**Valdezn: Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again, I'm sorry its short I just wanted to post a chapter before I go do my other fanfiction. I like to give a special thanks to my friend, OnceUponAMoonlitAutumnNight. Without her I would have never finished this chapter. I'll also like to say I know everyone is OOC so please stop saying that! You need to look at it this way, Kaname and Yuuki where raised differently so of course they have different personalities. Okay that's all I'm going to say about that, please leave a Review telling me how it was and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of whatever I make. Bye :3**

**OnceUponAMoonlitAutumnNight: ****For the people who want to read the last chapter of the official Vampire Knight manga, these are some things you may want listen to and do.**

**Make sure you have someone with you or someone who you can call to talk about it.**

**Do not read in a public area, like in school or your job**

**Play some upbeat music that you like**

**Do not have any breakable/flammable/sharp objects near you**

**Have tissues**

**Make sure you understand what has happened in the previous chapters**

**Watch funny videos after you finished**


End file.
